world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Royal Rumble (2013)
Royal Rumble (2013) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view events produced by WIW. It will take place on January 27, 2013 at the WIW Asylum in ????, Montana. It will be the first WIW pay-per-view of 2013, and will feature the traditional Royal Rumble match. Background Royal Rumble features professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that are played out on WIW's television programs. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On December 30, 2012 WIW.com announced they were vacating all titles in the company. On the January 2, 2013 episode of Dynasty in the finals of a one night tournament for the WIW Championship Kevin Hunter defeated Kevin McAlmond to win his first WIW Championship in the company. On January 9, 2013 of Dynasty Kyle Johnson announced that he will challenge for the WIW Championship at the Royal Rumble. Soon after, WIW Champion Kevin Hunter, Nick Kessler, and Kevin McAlmond each stated that they will face Kyle Johnson; later that night, Kyle Johnson was attacked and laid out by then-WIW Champion Hunter, marking the start of Hunter's nautral turn. The natural turn would lead into a full heel turn when Hunter attacked Kyle Johnson. Just four days after that, Johnson attacked Hunter. The two brawled through the arena on the final Dynasty before the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. On the January 2, 2013 episode of Dynasty, Kevin McAlmond after he was "screwed" out of the WIW Championship in the final match of the WIW Title tournament announced that he would enter into the Royal Rumble match, and informed everyone that at WrestleMania V he would become WIW Champion again. On January 5, 2013 episode of Turbo, Kevin Orton and Martin McAlmond both announced they're entry into the Royal Rumble match and there sights being set on the World Heavyweight Championship. Ryan Borske announced on January 9, 2013 on Dynasty that Kevin entered the match to hide from him, so Borske entered himself to stop Kevin from winning and getting anywhere close to the title again. That same night, 3MB (Daniel Sabastian, Grant Boynton, and David Roope) announced that they were entering as well. Paul Rinehart Announced his entry on January 15th, 2013 Dynasty. Alec Bergland Announced his entry on January 16 by the WIW website. Ryback, David Aldrich, Jason Downing, Dustin Simpson, and Jesse Dern all Announced their entries on January 23 Dynasty. On January 26, 2013 at the [[WIW Royal Rumble#Fan Fest|Royal Rumble Fan Fest]] in a eight-man tournament, which was won by; Jared Newman. After Derek Reintjes won the World Heavyweight Championship in the one night tournament to win the World Heavyweight Championship. Derek Reintjes begain a feud with Brent Huntley attacking and humiliating his best friend (who was at a episode of Turbo to watch him). On the January 12, 2013 episode of Turbo just one week after Derek won the World Heavyweight Championship, he was forced to defend it, he was defeated by Huntley in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Five days later on Dynasty, Reintjes announced that he would invoke his rematch clause at the PPV, On Dynasty it was announced that Huntley would defend the title against Reintjes in a Last Man Standing match. Matches ; ; *'Pre-show:' Ryan Borske © defeated Alec Bergland to retain the WIW United Nations Championship *Brent Huntley © defeated Derek Reintjes in a Last Man Standing match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Team Hell Assassins (Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern) © defeated Team Rouge Scholars (Will Kapphan and Nick Kessler) to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship *Kevin McAlmond won the 2013 Royal Rumble match :*Winner receives his choice of a WIW Championship or World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania) *Kyle Johnson defeated Kevin Hunter © to win the WIW Championship Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. References External links